Surprises
by bookspoetryandfanfic
Summary: It's cute, sweet and cheesy, yep, it's a velentine fic. It's two parts, lighthearted and nonslash. It's up to you. Really. COMPLETE.
1. Valentines eve

Ok, this a Valentine's day fiction. It's quite cheesy but it's sweet. It's in two parts, one posted tonight and one tomorrow for obvious reasons. Don't worry, I'm not abandoning my other fics. I own nothing here but the idea. It's R/H obviously but the question is Harry and his partner.

His eyes adore her, watch her, worship her. They are brilliant brown orbs that take in every detail, her hair, her smile, the way she leans back just that extra inch to talk to him, and the way that she lowers her voice over the most casual things as if they are secrets between the two of them. He smiles leans in closer to hear and she moves back those extra centimetres that are barely noticeable to any but the most keen observers.

Or to the population of Hogwarts as a whole.

"Think they'll ever click on and get together?" Ginny Weasley asks as she slumped down beside Harry.

He groaned. "She's super-smart and he's passable, but they don't have a glimmer of love-sense between them."

Ginny laughed. "Well, Hermonine has a little. And it's Valentines day tomorrow, maybe my stupid brother will send her a card."

Harry laughed. He knew fine well Ron was sending a card – Harry was making him! They'd made a deal, Ron would send a card to the girl he liked, and Harry would do the same, particually since neither was willing to divulge their loves. Ron was embarrassed and had no idea Harry knew. Harry was just waiting to get attacked.

Ginny sighed and got up. "Well, at least she's getting a Valentine's day card" Ginny sighed. Harry smiled sadly. "Someone will send you one" he told her reassuringly in his typical big-brother way. She smiled at him and left.

"Got a spare card?" he asked as Ron sat down. "Your sister needs a bit of cheering up."

Ron grinned. "I'm going to set up a surprise for her when I'm finished Hermonine's."

Harry smiled. It appeared Ron wasn't as dense as he let on. Though, as it worked out, the present for Hermonine took him ages, so that Harry was left to do a present for Ginny and for Jessica, the Hufflepuff girl he liked.

He smiled as he climbed exhausted into bed. "You manage, mate?" Ron asked when he came up minutes later. "Gin's present looked great. Sorry I couldn't help."

"It's ok, I managed. I swear I'm getting the girl of my dreams tomorrow."

Ron nodded and turned over so that Harry couldn't see the smirk on his face. _With my help. _


	2. Valentines day

Sorry its taken so long, couldn't find the file. Own nothing. Read it, I don't really mind whether you review or not.

Both boys woke late Valentine's morning and hurried downstairs to breakfast, hoping to get there before the girls. They failed however, stumbling into the hall just as the valentine surprises were being distributed by Flitwick.

They settled together on one side of the table, and tried to mentally drown out the sounds of giggling, shouting and crying that surged up and down the four tables, until the moment they were both dreading and anticipating happened.

"Oh, Ron!" cried a girl and Harry couldn't held but smirk as Ron was smothered in a hug by Hermonine. He looked away politely, and rather disgustedly, when they started kissing wetly.

He looked anxiously around him, and was on the verge of panic, when he heard the strangest song:

Her eyes are as brown as a potato,

Her hair is as red as Griffindor,

I wish she was mine, she really divine

And with this poem I hope to score!

Harry blinked, shocked, and memories of receiving Ginny Weasley's valentine in second year flooded his mind. The song was surprisingly similar...

Ron tapped him on the shoulder and pointed to two things in order; one - Jessica, who was kissing Neville, and two – Ginny, who was smiling at the singing card in his hand. Harry groaned as he realised what Ron had done.

However he was not a Griffindor for nothing. He stood and walked down the table to Ginny, wondering why he was suddenly so nervous. He'd just tell her what Ron had done, she'd be okay. She was strong.

She stood up when he approached. "Hi, nice song."

He smiled, "Ron wrote it."

"Thank god."

Harry laughed. Ginny grinned. And suddenly Harry realised why she was down here with Ginny instead of up there with Jessica.

Ron wasn't as dense as people thought.

I'm sorry, i do like Ron! And I was trying to make him a good guy, but it didn't come out right. Hope you liked.


End file.
